piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
GOOFY HOLLER
This is a vocal effect of Disney's character, Goofy, hollering; usually either as an audio clip or mimicked. This vocal effect is created by Hannes Schroll for the cartoon The Art of Skiing in 1941. Info * First recorded: 1941 * Creator: Hannes Schroll * Owner: Originally a Walt Disney Company sound effect * Origin: United States * Year debut: November 14, 1941 * First heard: The Art of Skiing * Area used: Worldwide Used In TV Shows * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Scratch's yell) * Arthur (Heard twice in "Arthur's Lost Dog.") * Batman: The Animated Series (Heard once in "The Strange Secret of Bruce Wayne.") * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "The Snack Chart.") * Bobby's World (Heard once in "In Search of the Ring Bear." * Braceface (Heard once in "Camp Kookalah.") * Chalkzone (Heard once in "Asleep At The Chalk.") * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Heard once in "The Carpetsnagger.") (Dale's yell) * Darkwing Duck (Heard once in "Darkwing Doubloon.") * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Remember Me.") * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "A Crown For Princess Kidoodle.") * DuckTales * DuckTales (2017 TV Series) * The Emperor's New School (Heard once in "Ramon's a Crowd.") * ESPN Wide World of Sports (1997-Present) * The Fairly OddParents (Heard five times in "Channel Chasers.") * Family Guy (Heard once in "Dial Meg for Murder.") * The Flintstones (Heard once in "No Help Wanted.') * Fraggle Rock (Heard once in "Bored Stiff.") * Garfield and Friends (Odie's yell) * Grim & Evil (Heard once in "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure") * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy (Heard once in "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure") * Harold and the Purple Crayon (Heard once in "Fly Away Home.") * Heathcliff (Heard in the bloopers) * Disney's House of Mouse * Inspector Gadget (Heard in the bloopers) * MAD (Heard once in the intro in "Taking Nemo/Once Upon a Toon.") * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Meet Windows ME * Mickey and the Roadster Racers * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Stayin' Cool.") * Mickey Mouse Works * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Kerry To Dance.") * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "Applebuck Season.") (Rainbow Dash's yell) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Heard once in Up, Up and Awry.") * Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Chocolate Tales" and "The Flying Machine.") * Peanuts (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Beach Boys And Girl.") * Quack Pack (Heard once in "Duck Quake.") * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "To Heck and Back", "Wacky Delly", "S.W.A.K." and "Heff in a Handbasket.") * Rugrats (Heard nine times in "Sour Pickles.") * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard 15 times in "Two Thumbs Down.") * Shining Time Station (Thomas' yell) * The 7D (Heard once in "Itsy Bitsy Spider Fighters.") * Stickin' Around (Heard once in "Lights Out.") * Tangled: The Series * Talespin (Heard several times in "The Road to Macadamia.") * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teen Titans * Turbo FAST (Heard once in "The Challenge.") * The Weekenders (Heard once in "Cry.") * Wow Wow Wubbzy (Heard often in bloopers for the show) * The Wuzzles (Heavy use in the bloopers) Movies * A Goofy Movie (1995) * Aladdin (1992) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Ant-Man (2015) (Thomas' yell) * Antz (1998) * The Apple Dumpling Gang (1975) * The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again (1979) * Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) * Bee Movie (2007) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) * The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) * Cars 3 (2017) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * The Chocolate War (1988) * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) * Delgo (2008) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Doctor Strange (2016) * D.O.A. (1988) * Dutch Treat (1987) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * Enchanted (2007) * Finding Neverland (2004) * Final Combination (1994) * Flubber (1997) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * Garfield: The Movie (2004) (Garfield's yell) * Home on the Range (2004) * Hot Lead and Cold Feet (1978) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Inside Out (2015) * Jackass: The Movie (2002) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Kermit's Swamp Years (2002) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Life with Mikey (1993) * Limitless (2011) * The Little Engine That Could (1991) * The Lunatic (1992) * Make Mine Music (1946) * The Man Called Flintstone (1966) * Mary Poppins (1964) * Melody Time (1948) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) * Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) * Mickey's House of Villians (2002) * Miracle Beach (1992) * Moana (2016) * Muppets from Space (1999) (Heard in a low pitch.) * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Never a Dull Moment (1968) * Number One With A Bullet (1987) * Octovia (1984) * 1,000 Convicts And A Woman (1971) * Pete's Dragon (1977) * Peter Pan (1953) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Return to Neverland (2002) * Rip Girls (2000) * Sing (2016) * Sing 2 (2020) * Smallfoot (2018) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * Snoopy Come Home (1972) * Static (1986) * Storks (2016) * Street Fighters: The Movie (1994) * The Strongest Man in the World (1975) * Super Mario Bros. (1993) * The Swap (2016) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) * That's My Boy (2012) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) (Thomas' yell) * Toy Story (1995) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * Youngblood (1978) * Young Love (1988) * Zatōichi (2003) Shorts * The Adventures of André & Wally B. (1984) * All in a Nutshell (1949) * Aquamania (1961) * The Art of Skiing (1941) * The Big Wash (1948) * Bongo (1947) (Short) * The Cat That Looked at a King (2004) (Shorts) * Cold Turkey (1951) * Crazy with the Heat (1947) * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) * Food for Feudin' (1950) * For Whom the Bulls Toil (1953) * Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive (1946) * Goofy Gymnastics (1949) * Honey Harvester (1949) * Hooked Bear (1956) * How to Be a Detective (1952) * How to Be a Sailor (1944) * How to Hook Up Your Home Theater (2007) (Shorts) * Knick Knack (1989) * Lambert the Sheepish Lion (1952) * The Legend of Coyote Rock (1945) * The Martins and the Coys (1946) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) * No Time For Nuts (2006) (Shorts) * Tennis Racquet (1949) * Three for Breakfast (1948) * Tiger Trouble (1945) Commercials * Hostess: Bear Claw: Deer Commercial * Hostess: Bear Claw: Kangaroo Commercial * Hostess: Cupcakes: Doll Commercial * Hostess: Cupcakes: Dragon Commercial * Hostess: Cupcakes: Horse Commercial * Hostess: Cupcakes: Rhino Commercial * Hostess: Cupcakes: Shark Commercial * Hostess: Cupcakes: Vampire Commercial * Hostess: Donetts: Fish Commercial * Hostess: Ho-Hos: Cat Commercial * Hostess: Ring Dings: Elephant Commercial * Hostess: Sno Balls: Puff Commercial * Hostess: Suzy Q's: Monkey Commercial * Hostess: Twinkies: Bear Commercial * Hostess: Twinkies: Llama Commercial * Hostess: Twinkies: Possum Commercial * Hostess: Twinkies: Penguins Commercial * Hostess: Twinkies: Racoon Commercial * Hostess: Twinkies: Shrek 2 Commercial * Hostess: Twinkies: Vultures Commercial * Hostess: Zingers: Dogs Commercial * Energizer: Cereal Commercial (2000) Video Games * Bobby's World (1994) (Video Games) * Crazy Kong (1981) Promos * A Goofy Movie (1995) (Promos) Videos * Disney's Sing Along Songs (Heard once in "Friend Like Me.") Trailers * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) (Trailers) * A Goofy Movie (1995) (Trailers) * Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) (Trailers) (Thomas' yell) * Garfield: The Movie (2004) (Trailers) (Garfield's yell) TV Spots * Life with Mikey (1993) (TV Spots) * Garfield: The Movie (2004) (TV Spots) (Garfield's yell) Music * You Can Always Be Number One - Mickey Mouse Splashdance Web Originals * BEAR ATTACK! * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "The Very Lizzie Days") * Mortal Kombat FAILtality 2 * NINJA STAR IN HEAD! * The Nostalgia Critic (Heard once in "Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer.") * SMG4 Videos * STITCHES IN HAND! * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * Trick or Webkinz: The All New Webkinz Halloween Special (2015) * YTP: You are a Sad, Strange Little Man Other Media * AMC: Policy Trailer: Dr. Seuss's The Lorax (2012) * Cinemark: Front Row Joe (1988-1997) (Policy Trailers) (Heard once in "Front Row Joe Meet Popcorn Penny.") * Disney Discovery Series * My Stuff Theme Parks * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster (Theme Parks) TV Specials * Sport Goofy In Soccermania (1987) Image Gallery GOOFY HOLLER/Image Gallery